A Day In The Life
by StrawberryTruffle
Summary: A series of non-connecting oneshots revolving around Ash and Misty's relationship through the years. Chapter five: Pretty.
1. Marriage

''I can't do this'.''

''Come on Ash, It's going to be alrig...''

''I CAN'T DO THIS!''

The young Pokémon Master was pacing furiously around the room, all of his nails bitten. It took him months to gather the courage to do this. Even more months to find a perfect _way_ to do this. And then he decided. He knew. He knew just how to do it. He was sure. He was...

''Screwed. I'm screwed, Brock. This is not gonna work. Oh God, what will I do when this doesn't work? Do you think she's going to stop looking at me on the face? Do you think she's not going to...''

''ALL RIGHT!''

Brock, who was on the other side of the room, screamed, finally walking towards his friend. It is true, Ash had been a nervous wreck the day before the battle that gave him the title of Pokémon Master, but this was another level.

''Ash, come on, you're being unreasonable. You guys have been dating for nearly five years. Has Misty, for a moment, given you any signs of wanting to end your relationship?''

''No but... I don't know, maybe she did. Maybe I just didn't see it...''

''Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I understand you being nervous, I really do, but it's like your brain has stopped _working_! Ash, Misty is _crazy _about you! Has always been, since we were kids! And since you two started dating? Mew, I haven't seen her more happy. The day you got your title she was so proud she was _glowing!_'

He put an arm around his friend, trying to make him calm down.

''I'm sure it's going to be fine. You're going to get her, take her to your special place and put that ring on her finger. And everything is going to be fine.''

Although Ash looked more calm, he didn't sound completely convinced.

''But what if she says no?''

Brock couldn't help but laugh.

''Ash, believe me, she isn't going to say no. There's absolutely _no way_ she's going to say no. Believe me. She's my best friend too, after all, isn't she? I know better. It's going to be alright.''

Ash looked down, as if considering the possibility. Maybe Brock was right. After all, they _were_ a happy couple and their relationship had never been better.

''Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just freaking out. But...''

''No buts! You just got you got your title of Pokémon Master, and now you're going to go there and make your _other_ dream come true.''

He looked more determined this time.

''Yes. Fine. I'm going there. It's going to be fine, right? I'm better get going, then.''

Brock chuckled, giving his friend a friendly slap on the back.

''Go. She must be waiting. Good luck, Ash!''

With that, Ash finally walked out of the room, leaving an amused Brock beside him.

.

Two hours later, just when he was heading to bed, a simple message appeared oh the screen of Brock's phone. He glanced at it, smiling and muttering a quiet 'I knew', before turning off the lights.

_'She said yes.'_

* * *

**Hello everyone! Wow, two posts in less than a week, I'm getting better!**

**So, this is little side project that I've been thinking about doing for a while, but just now had the time to actually do. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories. **

**I'll probably be updating this more frequently, since these are small and non-connecting stories, what makes them easier to write.**

**As always, your opinion is welcomed, so leave a review if you can! Thank you for everything, 'till the next time!**


	2. Shirt

It was early, too early to be fair. Groaning, Ash turned his head to look at the clock on the bedside table.

_5:45_

He streched an arm to the other side of the bed, confirming what he suspected.

_Empty._

He sat up on the bed, yawning and rubbing the sleep off his eyes. It was his first night on the appartment. With his new-acquired title of Pokémon Master, Ash felt, for the first time in his life, the need of a place to settle down.

The location had been chosen quiet strategically - not too far from the League, where he was needed at least once a week; but at the same time not that far from Cerulean or Pallet. Celadon _had_ been a nice choice, he thought.

The appartment was small, but was well decorated and completely confortable. No need for a big place when you live alone, after all. Well, actually, _not that alone._

He got off the bed, grabbing the shorts that had been thrown into the ground not too long ago and slipped them in, lazily walking out of the room in order to figure out where _the other_ occupant of the bed was.

He and Misty had been dating for nearly five years. It took him a long time, but when he finally gathered the courage to tell her how he felt - and found out it was mutual - well, he learned a new definition of happiness.

With all of his leagues and journeys and her position as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, it had been quite rare the opportunities for them to be alone - but when the opportunity came, oh, they made the best of it. Now, with a nice place to live and not too far from each other, he knew they would have way more time together. And was very glad.

That's the reason why he had invited her to see his new place and spend the night. The gym didn't usually had much trainers looking for a battle at this time of the year, so she could finally give herself a very well deserved break. They, of course, had made the best of their first night there, too.

As he entered the kitchen, he completely froze. She was doing _the thing_ again.

With her back turned to him, Misty was standing in front of the counter making herself a tea, completely oblivious to his presence. Her hair, a bit messed up from sleep, and the, well, _other_ activities, was cascading over her shoulders. And then, of course, there was _the thing._

_The damned thing_ that had always driven him crazy. Even in the low light he could she what she was wearing: his shirt. It was indeed a bit oversized for her, but it didn't exactly cover a lot.

_The shirt._

Oh, he _loved_ when she wore his shirt. Specially when she wore _only _his shirt, like right now. First because, well, she looked _stunning _on it. But also because it makes him realise that she is _his._ _His_ girlfriend, looking completely gorgeous and confortable around him in _his _shirt. The fact that it didn't really covered much was just a bonus.

She had made a habit of wearing it everytime they would wake up together. And it drove him absolutely crazy.

He gulped, taking a deep breath before making himself noticeable.

''Hm... Mist?''

She turned around, spotting him in the darkness and giving him a little smile.

''Hey, Ash. Did I awake you?'

''Oh, no. Not really. I just woke up and you weren't there. Are you alright?''

She nodded, grabbing the cup of tea.

''Yes. I just couldn't sleep, so I figured a cup of tea might help. Hope you don't mind I'm already stealing your tea''

She laughed, sitting on the chair beside him.

''Mist, come on, I told you. This house is _yours,_ too. I expect you to be here everytime you can.''

''So do I.''

She smiled at him again, drinking from her cup. As she got up to put the tea back in the top shelf, he felt his face burning. Of course the shirt had to go up with her movements, exposing even more skin to him.

_This goddamned shirt!_

''Ash, are you alright?''

He blinked, snapping out of his toughts.

''What? Oh, yes, hmm... Mew, Mist, did you have to put on this shirt?''

She looked confused.

''Why, does it bother you? It was nearest thing from the bed, and I feel confortable on it. But I can take it off if you want.''

''No! I mean, yes! I mean... God Misty! No, I don't mind you wearing the shirt. Actually, you look really good in it. Stunning. It's just... It makes it so hard to concentrate on anything else when you're wearing it.''

She blushed.

''Oh.''

He offered her his hand, pulling her in a lovely embrace.

''You know, I'm glad you like me even when I look sleepy and disheveled.''

She said against his chest, warping her arms around his middle.

''You look gorgeous.''

Even in the dark, he could sense she was smiling. He took the advantage to whisper softly in her ear.

''You know... I do like you in this shirt. But I'm still not opposed to your idea of taking it off.''

She pulled of the embrace a bit, and this time he could _really_ see her smile.

''Well...'' She gave him a tender kiss on the lips. ''I'm not exactly tired.''

''Then let's find out if this shirt look as good on the floor as it looks on you.''

* * *

**Hello, everyone! So, that's today's update, I hope you enjoyed it. Sometimes I like to think about a completely random word and see if I can write something about it, it's actually really fun!**

**Give me a opinion if you can, and 'till the next time!**


	3. Fight

It had been stupid. They _both_ had been stupid, Ash thought, as he typed a message on his phone.

_'Where are you?'_

He sat on the couch, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. But there was no use. His heart kept beating faster and faster every second that passed without him getting an answer from her.

He typed again.

_''Please, Mist, come back home.''_

It had started as some silly and stupid argument about the Gym. He didn't even remember _what_ it was they were talking about. Then, both of them said stupid things and everything got out of hand. The last thing he remembered was screaming right at her face.

_''You know what, Misty? I don't need _you!_ I'm sick of these arguments!'_

The moment the words left his lips, he knew had made a mistake. She walked to the door, grabbing her coat on the way, eyes full of tears.

_''Oh, yeah? Don't worry, then. I'm not bothering you anymore.''_

And with that, she slammed the door. She didn't sound bitter or angry. She sounded _hurt. _

Ash never regretted something he said so fast. At the moment the door closed, he felt the need to run after her, but of course, his pride -or perhaps his fear- didn't let him.

_She will come back in a few minutes and we can sort this out._

But she didn't. Now, three hours later and with a storm raging outside the door, he regretted it a thousand times more. He was worried. Very, very worried.

He tried to text her one more time.

_''Misty, please, please, tell me where you are!''_

Again, no reply. He had already called everyone: Brock, her sisters, his mom, Professor Oak. The list goes on. No one knew where she went. And then it occured to him. _Of course._ The only place she could have gone. The place she always went to relax and think about life. The small place near town that she loved. The place that was 30 minutes away from their home and was currently under that storm.

''Oh, no.''

.

Ash was normally a safe driver. He would normally obey the safety rules. He would normally never use his phone while driving. But today was not a normal day.

''Damn it, Misty, pick up the phone!''

He was shaking, his eyes were watering and the couldn't see a _damn_ thing thanks to the storm. But still, he managed to make it to the place in less than 15 minutes. He got out of the car, ignoring the cold and the rain, and called her name from the top of his lungs.

''Misty! Misty! Where are you?''

The place wasn't bad. Actually, it was usually a nice place to hang out. A small pond, surrounded by pretty flowers and big trees. She used to say it had the power to calm her and bring her peace. Right now, however, it didn't look so peaceful.

''Come on, _come on!'' _He muttered to himself. ''Please be here.''

He took a deep breath before calling her name again, nearly crying in desperation.

''MISTY!''

''Hi.''

He turned around, following the source of the voice.

There she was, standing less then five feet away from him, soaked wet, eyes completely puffed and red. Still, he didn't remember being so relieved in his life.

He ran towards her, wrapping her in a bone crushing hug.

''Never do this again!''

She couldn't bring herself to reply.

''I called you a hundred times! I've sent you a thousand messages, I called everyone we know! I was so _freaking _scared. I thought you might've had... I thought...''

''I think I lost my phone.'' She interrupted, sounding sad. ''Must have fallen somewhere.''

''It doesn't matter. You're alright. God, Mist, you're okay!'' He pulled away, taking her hand and trying to lead her to the car, away from the rain. ''Come on, let's go home.''

She didn't move, didn't say a word. Ash turned around, looking worried.

''Mist, come on. You're going to freeze here.''

''You said you didn't need me.''

''What?'' His heart broke. ''I... Misty, I was being stupid. I didn't mean it. I was nervous, and I say a lot of stupid things when I'm nervous because I'm an idiot. But it's not true.''

She bit her lip, still quiet. Ash could tell she was trying to keep herself from crying. He knew had _really_ screwed up this time.

''Mist, I'm sorry.'' He warped his arms around her again, tucking her head under his chin. ''I shouldn't have said any of these things to you. Of course I need you. I have _always_ needed you.''

She didn't say anything again, but warped her arms around him in return, and he knew that was a good sign.

Then she muttered quietly against his chest.

''You're an idiot.''

''I know.''

''And a moron.''

''Yes.''

''And completely infuriating.''

''That too.''

''I love you.''

He smiled agains her hair, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

''I love you, too.''

He offered her his hand one more time, hoping she would take it this time. She did.

''Does this means you're coming back with me?''

She nodded.

''Great.'' He smiled, kissing the top of her head. ''Come on, I think we're already enought wet.''

Before getting to the car, however, he turned to her one more time.

''Oh, Mist? _I'll always need you.''_

* * *

**Hello, guys. So, here's today update,I hope you all liked it! It was an old idea, and since I had a really annoying fight with my best friends today, I was feeling in the mood to write it. I'll be back soon, so, 'till the next time!**


	4. Long Distance

**This one is a prompt from JordanMax. I loved writing it, hope you like it too!**

* * *

Ash didn't like a lot of things. Like losing, for example. He didn't like cold mornings or having to help his mom with the garden. There was a lot of things in the world that he disliked, but there was nothing, _nothing _he hated as much as _distance._

The first time he realised how much hated it, he was ten years old. He had been so exited to start his journey to become a Pokémon Master that he never stopped to think that he would have to leave his mom _behind._ Then, as he was standing there and waving her goodbye, realisation hit him. And he _hated _it.

As his journey went on, he learned to deal with it. Sure, it was hard and he still missed her, but she was his _mom_ and she would always be there there for him, supporting him and waiting for him to go back home. So he coped.

But just when he thought he had finally learned how to live with having to deal with that damn long distance thing, it happened. There had been no previously warnings; it took him completely by surprise. They had just arrived at the Pokémon Center and the next thing he knew his best friend aka _the girl he had been harboring a secret crush for the last two years _was going home and _holy shit_, he didn't know what to do.

He tried to act cool and convice himself it wouldn't be _that _hard, but soon he realised it _would._ Of course, they still talked on the videophone and sent each other letters periodically, but it wasn't the same. He _missed her._ He missed her _badly._ The fact that had never got to tell her how he felt made him even more anxious about everything.

As the years passed he eventually (after long conversations with Brock with the breeder telling him to _man up and tell her before she finds someone else), _told her how he felt. He had just returned to Kanto after another journey when he decided to do so, and was completely scared to hear her answer. It took him several minutes to understand that no, _she hadn't said no,_ and that _yes, it was mutual._

He thought things would get a little better after that - a bit easier. Sure, she couldn't leave the Gym and he had another journey to go on, but at least they were _together_, so maybe it would make the distance seem less painful.

He was wrong.

If anything, their new relationship status made things _more _painful. He missed her before, of course, but now he knew exactly _what_ he was missing. Before, she was a friend, and while it was very unpleasant to be away from a good friend, it was not as nearly as painful as being away from a _girlfriend._ He didn't miss only her presence now - he missed her touch, her kisses, her laugh. And that was ten times worse.

They did everything they could to compensate the distance - phone calls, messages, letters, the videophone - everything. It didn't solve anything, they were still miles apart, but it made things a little easier. That's why Ash Ketchum found himself awake at _three in the damn morning _sitting alone in the Pokémon Center lounge_. Stupid time zones._

He waited patiently in front of the videophone until the clock showed it was three o'clock. Three a.m. where he was meant eight p.m. in Cerulean - one hour after the Gym closed, so she would already be home. He dialed her number slowly.

The phone ringed twice before the redhead picked it up.

''Hello?''

''Hey, Mist.''

He smiled at her, a sleepy, but honest and big smile

''Ash!'' . She let herself smile too when she finally recognized who it was. ''I can barely see you, why is it so dark?''

There were very few lights in the lounge, and the sky was completely dark, so it was indeed a bit hard to see something.

''Well, it's kinda... late around here. Like, 'three a.m. late'.''

''Three a.m.?'' Her eyes widened, and he could tell she was surprised and worried. ''Ash, you should be sleeping! You can't travel without resting!''

''I know.'' He sighed. ''But I couldn't reach you last time I had a videophone and then I spent two weeks without any form of communication and now this _damn time zone!'' _He took a deep breath before looking at her again, his face giving away how tired he actually was. ''I miss you, Mist.''

At that she softened, gazing lovingly at him.

''I know. I miss you too, Ash. A lot.''

A few seconds of silence followed her words.

''When are you coming back?''

''As soon as I can, Mist, I promisse.'' He tried to give her a reassuring smile. ''I'll try to be there in a week, okay?''

Misty nodded shortly.

''Alright. Just go and try to sleep, now, okay? I would love to keep talking to you, Ash, but you can't travel like this.''

The trainer nodded back at her. She knew he needed to rest by the way he was almost falling asleep by the phone.

''Love you.''

She smiled one last time before ending the call.

''Love you too, Ash.'''

* * *

Misty woke up suddenly, ready to reach for her Gyrados pokéball as she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Before she could even turn on the lights, however, she heard a voice. A soothing, familiar voice.

''Calm down, Mist, it's just me.''

She turned around in order to face the owner of the voice.

''Ash?''

He smiled widely, kissing her cheek softly.

''Hi.''

''You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you even doing here, anyway? I thought you wouldn't be back for at least two more days!''

''Got tired of waiting.'' He murmured sleepily against her neck. ''So I decided to cut some hours of rest and rush a bit more. I missed you.''

She tried to be angry at him. She _should _be angry at him. He almost gave her an heart attack (just because she gave him the keys to her apartment when they started dating doesn't mean he was allowed to scare her to death in the middle of the night, _dammit!)_, traveled restless and didn't even tell her he was coming back. But the truth was, she was _too_ pleased _too _happy to have him back to be angry. So, instead of yelling, she hugged him back, one hand coming to rest on his cheek.

''I'm going to lecture you about being this reckless later.''

She felt him smile agains her lips.

''I know.''

She kissed him. She kissed him long and tender, and Ash was _home. _Because, yes, he absolutely _hated _distance; but having her like this, after them being apart for so long... _that _was the best thing on earth.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I traveled to Chile for a week and when I came back everything started to go wrong at the same time and my life was living **_**hell.**_** So, I'm really sorry if this sucked or if there's something wrong with it. I think it's sweet, though, and I hope you do too!**

**Oh, and if you do have a prompt, tell me and I'll try to work on it!**

**I'll be back soon, I hope. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it! So, if you can, leave an opinion, feedback is always important to me as a writer! **

**Thanks for reading, and 'till the next time!**


	5. Pretty

It was one of their lazy afternoons. No work, no training, no League. Nothing but the quiet sound of the TV and the snow falling outside the window.

Misty was laying the couch, her head resting in her boyfriend's legs while he played gently with her hair; his eyes fixated on the TV.

She wasn't paying much attention on the show. Often, when she had nothing to do, she would get lost in her thoughts. Sometimes it meant thinking about Ash; sometimes it meant thinking about life and other times about friends or pokémon. But sometimes... sometimes it meant getting drown in insecurities.

It's not like she _wanted _to think about these things. They just popped in her mind, and well... who could blame her? With her sisters and her childhood, anyone would feel like this.

This day, however, her thinking led her to her childhood - to the days where she and Ash would argue all day long. It doesn't matter how much she tried to pretended that some of the things that were said in that arguments didn't affect her. They did. Most of the time she could convince herself it didn't mean anything - they were kids! But today was not one of these days.

She was a strong woman, but she was _allowed _to be weak sometimes, too.

She didn't know what led her to actually wanting to talk about it. But well, maybe it would be good to finally talk this out. He was her boyfriend after all, wasn't he? It meant he liked her in _someway_.

''Ash?''

''Hmm?''

He answered, a bit distracted, eyes still on the TV.

''Do you really think I look so bad?''

And now his eyes weren't on the TV anymore.

''What?''

''Do you really think I'm so... _unattractive?''_

Nowhe was confused. Since _when_ did he find her unattractive? he straightened his position, making her sit up and look at him.

''Misty, what _the hell _are you talking about?''

''I just... wanted to know. Since you said it too me before.''

This was a shocker. He couldn't remember saying anything like that _at all._

''When have I ever said something like that to you?''

''Basically our entire childhood?'' She asked quietly, shrugging. She didn't seem mad or nervous. She just seemed a bit sad. ''Everytime we had a fight or an argument you would say something similar. I don't have resentments or anything, since I used to say a lot of awful things to you too, but well... now that we're dating... I guess I just wanted to know.''

''Misty, we were kids! We argued basically _every day! _I said that kind of stuff just to piss you off. You can't possibly have taken this seriously.''

She looked down, not saying anything.

_''Holy shit, _you did!'' Ash was dumbstruck. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. ''Mist, come on. I _never _meant any of these things. I just wanted to tease you. That was our game; I teased you and you teased me back. That's always been how we work. Well, I guess with time the teasing evolved to flirting, but still. I was just a stubborn and immature kid, I've _never _meant to hurt you. I never thought you would take that stuff seriously. Did you really believe this _all these years?''_

She shrugged again.

''Arceus, Mist, no! _We're dating!''_

''You are not the type who dates a girl for her looks, Ash. I'm glad you like me for who I am, believe me, this alone is an amazing thing, but I... I guess I just want you to find me pretty.''

''Misty, you're _gorgeous! _Seriously, find yourself a damn mirror! You may have been a scrawny kid who dressed as a tomboy, but I've _always _found you pretty. And now? People grow up, Mist, and you've become a _stunning _woman. All of your sisters had to eat their words and insults, because you grew up to be a beautiful woman. How many times have I told you you're beautiful?''

''Yeah, but you usually say it when I dress up for a date, or when we're making out or in bed. I thought... I thought that maybe you said it because that's the kind of stuff you're _supposed _to say to your girlfriend. Maybe you just wanted to see me happy.''

''You think I would say it _just_ to make you happy? That I would lie to you _in bed? _Mist, no! I say it because _that's what I think. _And honestly, I don't know how your brain works, but when we're in bed my brain tends to _shut down. _All I can think or say is exactly how _I'm feeling _at the moment; so if I say you're gorgeous, it's because I honestly think you're gorgeous. And I mean it everytime, doesn't matter the situation. It doesn't matter if we're in bed, cuddling or watching crappy tv at three in the morning. I don't say it just because I'm your boyfriend.''

He put an arm around her, bringing her to his chest and tenderly kissing her temple.

''Forget about the stupid things I said to you when I was a kid. I was an idiot. It's not like I was an exemple of beauty either. Remember how short I was?''

That finally get him a smile from her.

''Yeah, well... You were not the tallest kid.'' She looked up to him, smiling again. ''But it was kinda cute.''

''See? we're even.''

He gave her a peck on the lips, then moved his lips to her neck and ear, leaving a trail of small kisses.

''So what about I _show _you how beautiful I think you are?''

''That... huh... that would be nice''

She muttered, a bit distracted by his ministrations.

''Will you believe me this time?''

''I'll... I'll try.''

''Good. Now let's go, because I have _years _of making up to do.''

* * *

**Hello, everyone! **

**About this one, I think it's very interesting to see a more fragile side of Misty, since she is such a strong character. And since we know she have trust issues thanks to her sisters... here we are!**  
**I hope it was okay.**

**I'm sorry for the delay of this and my other stories. I'm on my last year of college right now and let me tell you **_**it's a living hell. **_**But don't worry, I'll find time to update all my stories.**

**If you can, you can always leave a review, I appreciate them very much!**  
**'till next time!**


End file.
